dbnufandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Standard Races Terran: Krillin, Oolong, Pilaf, other Earthlings Saiyan: Goku, Vegeta, Bardock Halfbreed: Gohan, Goten, Trunks Namek: Piccolo, Dende, Nail Android-h: Eighteen, Seventeen Android-e: Dr. Gero, Nineteen Android-fm: Sixteen, Arale Bio-Android: Cell, Cell Jr Kaio: Kibito, King Kai, Supreme Kai Dragon: Syn Shenron, Eis Shenron Golem: Majin Buu, an artificial demon Makaio: Dabura, Towa, Demigra Makyan: Garlic Jr, Spiceboys Fierian: Demons of living, elemental flame (Custom race) Icer: Frieza, Cooler, King Cold Mutant: Ginyu Force, Slug's Crew, Turles' Crew Wizard: Bibidi, Babidi Tuffle: Bebi, Dr. Raichi, Dr. Myuu Konatsu: Tapion, Minotia Praet: Offshoot of the Saiyans specializing in melee (Custom race) Aquarian: Arqua (Fish Warrior in the Otherworld Tournament) Yardratian: Soba (Race who taught Goku Instant Transmission) Quest Races Angel: Whis, Tenshi, Gatchan, traditional mythos Werewolf: Man-Wolf, traditional mythos Vampire: Trampire, Fangs, Count Drac, traditional mythos Fusion Races Potara Fusions * These fusions require a set of Potara Earrings to perform. An Immortal is required to complete the fusion. Saiyan-s: Vegito Saiyan-t: Concept of Goku fused with Hercule Saiyan-n: Concept of Goku fused with Dende Saiyan-hb Terran-t Terran-s Terran-n Terran-hb Namek-s Namek-t Namek-hb Halfbreed-hb Halfbreed-s Halfbreed-t Halfbreed-n Kaio-k: Kibito-Kai Makaio-mk Werewolf-Vam Racial Fusions * These fusions are performed using racial skills when both characters meet the criteria. Terran-g: Majuub Super Namek (Namek-Namek): Piccolo after fusing with Kami, possibly Lord Slug Hellfighter (Android-H + Android-H*): Super 17 *Hellfighter will likely require an Android-H and Machine Mutant after the addition of the race. Special Fusions * Super Android requires an Immortal command to initiate the fusion once the criteria are met. Super Android (Android-H + Android-E + Android-FM): Super Android 13 Possible Upcoming Races Oni: King Yemma, Mez, Goz Machine Mutant: General Rilldo, Meta Cooler, Hellfighter 17 Weapon Proficiency Certain races are more proficient with weaponry, while most deal more damage in combat while unarmed. These "Weapon Races" are listed below, and a full explanation may be found Here. Angel Bio-Android Fierian Konatsu Makaio Makyan Praet Skills Click HERE for the full list of skills. Click HERE for a comprehensive list of Transformations. Passive Traits While not technically skills, various races possess rare or unique qualities. Listed Here Starting Traits Another kind of passive ability, these traits are permanent effects chosen during character creation. * Alleat | Can Eat Any item (does not heal hp with all items) * Extragains | Adds a certain percent to gains * extrazeni | Adds a percent to zeni gains * Alwayslight | It is always light * fastheal | Automatic healing rate raised * Nobreating | Don't need air * ExtraDefense | In battle there is a chance for a special defense to happen * HigherZeni | Starts with 100,000 Zeni * HeadStart | Starting stats are higher than normal * HighEnergy | Energy Starts at 250,000 Other Notes * While "Hellfighter" technically refers to the machine mutant copy of 17 created in Hell, in the game the term is used to refer to the fusion as a matter of convenience and to distinguish it from Super Android. * Many thanks to TwistedAkai for creating the Kaio page and adding the skill template.